Dominance
by AppleDance
Summary: Christian and Syed battle it out for dominance.


**A/N – Waves to the WFCTGIO thread, LiveJournal, Walford Web and any other lurking Chryedians. This account is for stories written by AppleCity and DanceDance from Digital Spy. Reviews will be much appreciated. There will be many more to come, so we hope you enjoy! 3**

His lips press gentle fleeting kisses to mine, and I lose myself in their warmth. His soft breath tickles me as he exhales into my mouth. My tongue pokes out and the tip traces the contours of his lips. I've never tasted anything so exquisitely addictive in all my life. As our lips find each others once more, they move together, soft and slow. Christian's body dominates me as he pushes me further into the sofa. His large hands trail up the side of my body causing a shiver to run down my spine. We break away for a moment to draw breath, but we don't last long as we give in to our aching lips. His tongue slips through my closed lips and I grant him access, moaning into his open mouth. The warmth of his tongue plays with mine as they dance together, slow and sensual. He licks the roof of my mouth and I squirm, his warm body traps mine.

"Christian…" I moan, greedily. I want more, but he continues to tease slow and painful.

My hands cup the back of his neck and the tips of my fingers brush against his baby soft hairs. They find comfort in depth of his warm, alluring hair. He reaches for my hands and places them flat against the sofa, either side of my head. His hands slowly run up the inside of my arms, and then his long fingers lock with mine as he squeezes them deliciously. I can tell he's desperately trying to maintain control.

"I want you." He growls into my ear and a little moan escapes my lips as I realise I'm now totally under his control.

He presses light hot kisses to my neck, allowing his tongue to swipe out at certain sensitive spots that are entirely his and he reduces me to a trembling mess. I need him so much it's painful. The kisses move up to my jaw line, where his nose runs slowly up and down until I can't breath. I try to move but his weight is too much, trapping me in place. This is the sweetest kind of torture. His hands squeeze mine tighter.

"Fuck.." he looks down at me and bites his lip. The way he looks at me.. it's like he wants to consume all of me entirely. The unmistakable look of lust and hunger playing in his emerald gems, making me feel vulnerable and completely powerless to his dominance. But it turns me on even more when he's like this. He's like a predator catching his prey, and there's no way of escaping him.

I need to feel his lips on mine, but I can't move and he's not giving in to my pleading pants.

"Christ-iii-an" I gasp, unable to control the whininess of my voice. He smiles down at me, before dipping his head and nuzzling it into the crook of my neck. I groan in desperation, but he stays there. I think he's inhaling my scent. My thoughts are confirmed as he breathes deep and lets out his low growl of approval. It reverberates against my skin, heightening its sensitivity.

I wriggle underneath him and he chuckles, all too aware of the effect he has on me. Damn him.

Something inside me snaps and I regain thought and strength.

"Christian, if you don't stop this now I will _not_ be held responsible for my actions." The authoritive tone in my voice surprises me.

He stops his brutal attacks of kisses on my neck and his hands loosen their grip on my own. I use this to my advantage, freeing my hands of his and taking hold of his head. He looks positively surprised, but his expression soon turns dirty. He dips his head and murmurs in my ear, giving the lobe a little nibble while he's at it.

"I love it when ya go all dominant Sy. It's so sexy."

"Really?"

I know the answer. Christian never minds that he's the more dominant one the majority of the time, but occasionally, when I feel the time's right, I know he loves it for me to take control. 

His reply is a mumble as his lips are preoccupied with planting soft, wet kisses along my collar bone. As his tongue flicks one of the sensitive spots on my neck my hips thrust further into his as my stomach dips. There really was no other man like Christian Clarke.

Pulling back and taking his face in my hands I take control again. Putting on my deepest and lust filled voice I commanded him,

"Well in that case...bed. Now."

Christian smiles down at me before replying,

"I said dominant Syed, not commanding me like a dog."

"Oh, so its dominance you want. Fine."

Rolling out from under him I grab his hand and pull him up into one of the roughest and hardest kisses we've experienced and even though our mouths and limbs are gripping at each other it still represents love, the rocky, hard, twisted rollercoaster of love. As Christian begins placing kisses along my jaw line I find my voice and my strength again.

Breaking away from him I begin pushing him backwards towards the bed as I softly speak to him.

"Christian. You _will_ get into that bed. And you will do it now. And you will let me have my wicked way with you until neither of us are capable of moving. You will enjoy every second of it. And if you don't, punishment will be discussed..."

Speaking in the voice that he knows sends shivers through me, he said

"Trust me Sy...pleasure or pain, as long as it's with you it will be enjoyable."

I push him down onto the bed hungrily. There is nothing that can calm the lust that is now coiled so tightly inside me. I climb over him and attack his mouth with my own, producing my own little moans from his mouth. This battle for dominance increasing, and he pulls me on top of him with brutal force. His tongue fights with mine.

"Shit.. Sy.."

He rolls us over so he's lying on top of me. I won't let him trap me, not again.

"No!" I push him back over and we both laugh. I lean over him, catching my breath. "I'm out of breath already." I pant. "Will you stop being so difficult and let me make love to you? Please?"

He grins up at me.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Sy." He sticks his tongue out between his teeth and I roll my eyes. I pull his shirt up his abdomen and over his arms, revealing that oh so perfect body. I straddle his lap and he sits up, helping me off with my shirt.

"God you're gorgeous." He tells me, pressing hot wet kisses to my chest as his hands hold my waist steady. "So are you going to have your wicked way with me then?" A flirtatious grin covers his face.

"Yeah, but first I've got a better plan."

"Oh yeah? And what's that."

I lean down and kiss those wonderful lips once more. I can't last more that a few minutes without kissing him now. It's an addiction. He groans gently, getting the gist of my idea and his large hands slide up my back pulling me close to him as he gently lays us both back against the bed once more.

I could lay like this with him for hours, his warm inviting mouth playing with mine. We're a tangled mess of limbs and heat but our tongues continue to dance together. His fingers thread through my hair and pull me impossible closer.

I don't know where either of us starts or ends but I don't care. I need this, I need Christian and I needed to show him how much I love him. Words fail me and actions seem so under-rated to how much I truly love him but I try my best and hopefully I make him feel how he makes me feel.

I run my tongue along his teeth and a moan escapes his plump, wet lips still locked with mine. I wish I could stay attached to Christian's lips for the rest of our life; I'd be dead of course...but happy. Dead happy.

As Christian's hands start to explore my back his finger nails trace patterns around the bottom, lazily he draws his fingers round in circles and then up my sides. He doesn't realise at first but each time his nail drags up my side my stomach dips and my heart rate increases. It's not long though before he realises he's found another weak spot. In fact, I'd come to admit to myself that there wasn't just weak spots I had for him, for my entire being was weak for this man.

Christian Clarke was capable of making my body disobey me, my mouth speak things I couldn't dare to say to any one else, my heart feel things I only read about. I was weak to him but I've never had a feeling as strong as the love I have for him.

As his finger traces around my weak spot before his nail flicks over it I realise I'm losing to him. He is not going to take over tonight...tonight is going to be me giving him every sensation he had ever made me feel.

"Christian…" I murmur breathlessly into his ear.

"Yeah?" he replies, finding my mouth with his.

I run my fingers gently up his side and to his neck, the weakest part of his body. He shivers as he anticipates my movements and my fingers curl into the soft strands. He releases a soft moan which I capture with my mouth.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I mumble into his lips as we kiss endlessly.

"Mmm.. go on then."

I bite at his bottom lip, sucking gently.

"You're so hot I actually want to eat you."

He laughs, pulling me even closer.

"Can I eat you?" I ask in between nibbles.

"Go on then." He grins, pushing his leg in between mine allowing our bodies to crush together.

"It'll only take a minute.." I nibble at his neck, inhaling his beautiful scent. I can't help myself. He's so darn irresistible.

**Christian's POV**

He's so darn irresistible. How could I have ever imagined a life before this? Syed is my soul mate, other half and-

"Guhhh! Sy!"

My line of thoughts is interrupted by Syed biting hard on my neck. At first I think he's licking away blood but then I realise it's just me he's licking. His tongue is gliding up and down my neck, he needs and wants to taste me as much as I need him.

I love it when Syed takes control, I don't mind being in charge as I know that by doing so I can give Syed all the pleasure his body could ever desire; but when he's in control there's a whole new side to our love making. He's the predator and I'm his prey.

When he pounces I defy myself, my heart screams I love you, my stomach dips as my eyes lock with his. That deep shade of brown becomes darker, almost black, they represent the eyes of an animal and Syed really is an animal. My breathing quickens and my mind shuts down, feeling nothing but him. My ears prick up to the sound of his grunts and groans and to my words of encouragement and love:

"Sy, yes Sy.", "I love you", "Please Sy".

But whatever leaves my mouth is nothing compared to how much my body physically gives me away.

As his tongue flits across my throat, I gulp down. A stirring rises below between us both but I need to taste him. I need to remind myself of his sweet taste. So I take his hand in mine and bring it up to my mouth. I engulf his fingers, slowly, sensually lick up them before I take two of his fingers whole into my mouth and wrap my tongue around them.

I can taste Syed. The best taste ever, but not just him...I can taste myself on him too. Never has someone used their hands on me like Syed has. With just a touch from his defined, slender fingers I am sent into a frenzy, and tonight that's what he is doing to me. He knows what I'm going to do and he knows why but still it causes a rush of pleasure to surge through him.

I take his first two fingers and soak them with my mouth slowly, carefully, and with nothing but Syed surrounding me I drag his fingers in and out of my mouth.

"Ahh Christian!"

He knows what's coming next and so pushes his hips further into mine. He pulls his hand out of my mouth but replaces the gap with his tongue.

That's it; I can't take it any more.

"Sy, baby.."

"Mmm?"

I cup his warm face in my hand and whisper so quietly into his ear,

"Make love to me."


End file.
